Long Awaited
by pink.bear33
Summary: What happens after the battle with Naraku, when Kagome returns and Inuyasha asks her to be his mate? Chap 2 is rated M, but I am rating the overall story T because you can skip the lemon chapter if you want w/out hindering the plot. Inu/Kag, San/Mir
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! I know it has been awhile since I've written anything! My apologies! This is more of a prologue to the story, so don't be upset if you find it too melancholy, I promise it gets very cheerful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome is safe," Inuyasha said. He stepped out of the well slowly, holding the edges with trembling hands. However, his face was set with resolution, albeit grieved. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Keade all looked on with shock.

"Inuyasha," said Sango, "Is everything going to be okay…with Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down, hiding his face behind his bangs and nodded silently. He walked forward like a zombie with his shoulders drooping and his head bowed. His friends stepped aside and allowed him to pass in peace.

"What do you think happened?" Sango said to Miroku, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that Lady Kagome will not be returning to us, after all," Miroku's voice was thick with sadness. Shippo burst into tears and Keade tried to comfort him as best as she could. Everyone knew to leave Inuyasha alone. This grief was undoubtedly the heaviest for him to bear.

As the months passed, the group came to terms with the fact that Kagome would likely never return to their world again. Everyone accepted this, no matter how sad it made them, and they all believed she was living a happy life in her own time. The only person still grieving was Inuyasha. At first, he avoided the well. He thought that staying away from it would help his heart mend quicker, but after a week of that, he was jumping down the well 20 times a day. He kicked the well and dug into the dirt at the bottom, he even cried and made a wish on every tear, but it was all in vein. The well could not be opened.

Three long years later, Miroku walked with his wife Sango, holding her hand. Her belly was huge with his child and his heart was even huger with his love for her. He helped her across the uneven ground of the forest as they spoke about this and that. Presently, they noticed they were near the old bone-eater well.

"Ahhhhh, I miss Kagome," Sango sighed. Miroku squeezed her hand and they walked toward the well, remembering the light-hearted little miko who used to spring from its depths. The closer they got to the well, they more they started to hear a voice. The voice was speaking softly, but with a lot of emotion. It wasn't long before they identified the voice as belonging to Inuyasha.

"And I still remember you, Kagome," Inuyasha was saying, "I remember everything. Your face, your smile, your hair, your…smell…" he trailed off for a moment, "I…I can't forget you. I know you must have forgotten me…I wonder what you are doing. Miroku and Sango are soon to have another baby. I know you would be excited to know."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Before they could say anything, they heard a soft step behind them and they turned to see Shippo standing there.

"He does this every 3 days," Shippo said, "He sits in the well and talks to Kagome."

"Does she answer?" asked Miroku.

"No," was the grave answer. Sango's eyes filled with tears and Miroku took her into his arms.

"I wonder if you found another mate," Inuyasha continued, "I would…want you to be happy. I hope he takes care of you and protects you and makes you happy. Although, no one is good enough for you. I'm sure he knows that. You are so precious-" here his voice broke, "Kagome…how I wish things were different!" Inuyasha cried.

The others stood, trembling. They knew they should leave him to his privacy, but they couldn't.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha sobbed, "I love you!" He cried loudly and openly, unlike anyone had ever heard him cry before. The sounds of it made the group shake with silenced tears, even Miroku.

"Enough," Miroku choked, "Let us leave him in peace." He led the others back toward the village. They all tried to shut out the sounds of the weeping hanyou, but it haunted them even after returning home.

"I wish Kagome could return," Sango whispered to Miroku that night in bed.

"Me too," Miroku whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's it for the prologue! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far! Special thanks to M0nster for the review! I love hearing from my readers! Okay, so back to the story!

Inuyasha sat in the sun, watching Miroku and Sango work as a team to hang the laundry. He often watched them together, wondering if this was the way he and Kagome would have lived, had they been mated. He focused on Sango and dreamily changed her into Kagome and pretended he was watching her hang his laundry. He pictured Kagome's thick black hair and cute little skirt. His daydream was interrupted when Miroku and Sango's twin daughters hopped on top of him and started playing with his ears.

"Doggy! Doggy!" the girls were saying, while pulling his ears. Inuyasha growled to Miroku to do something and then, suddenly, Inuyasha froze. _Could it be?_ Inuyasha's mind raced, _It has to be! _Inuyasha's blood froze for a second, and then rushed with intensity the next. He leapt up and gave the twins to Shippo and sprinted toward the well. _It's Kagome's scent! It's her! I know it!_ He thought as he ran, _I would know that sweet smell anywhere!_

He stopped at the well's edge and reached down, hardly able to believe what was happening. Then he felt it.

Kagome's hand.

He pulled her up and looked straight into those beautiful chocolate eyes, not even breathing. For a moment, all he could do was stare. He just…couldn't believe it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said while those eyes of hers filled with tears, "I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me?"

_Yes! Every single day!_ His heart screamed.

"You idiot," he scoffed while embracing her soft frame, "What have you been up to?" He was too busy enjoying the feel of her and the smell of her to notice that the others had joined them.

"Kagome, it's been a while!" Miroku called. Sango and Shippo called to her as well. Kagome broke away from Inuyasha, smiling.

"I'm back!" she said.

Later that night, Kagome and Inuyasha said goodnight to Sango and Miroku as the couple headed back to their home with sleepy children in tow. Shippo was pulled away and put to bed by Keade and Rin. Kagome stood silently, not sure of where to go.

"Come on," Inuyasha said softly as he took her hand and guided her to the forest. They approached the sacred tree and Inuyasha took her in his arms and leapt to the top branches. He positioned Kagome on his lap and lay back against the sturdy trunk.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She wrapped both arms around his neck and touched her nose against his. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her waist and his eyes looked deeply into hers. For a moment they just held each other and breathed each other's breath, not daring to break eye contact. Then Kagome's eyelids fluttered as her heart sped and Inuyasha took advantage of the moment by setting his mouth against hers. Kagome responded, sweetly, and a little whimper escaped her throat. Inuyasha breathed deep through his nose, blissfully enjoying Kagome's mouth against his and her sweet scent. Kagome's hands made their way into his thick hair and she held his head firmly as Inuyasha returned the sentiment by running his hands through her locks. He placed both hands on each side of her face and broke away from her lips to blurt, "Kagome, I never forgot you. I loved you when you left, and I still love you now. I want you to stay with me, and be my mated wife," he took a deep breath and spoke slower, "I love you, Kagome." Kagome smiled. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled even wider. Inuyasha smiled nervously. Kagome giggled and rubbed noses with Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha said, chuckling.

"Of course I love you, too! Why do you think I came back, silly?" Kagome said against his lips. Inuyasha seized her and pushed her backwards to lay atop her so she was pinned with her back to the branch. Inuyasha grinned as she squirmed beneath him. She saw his face and stopped, saying, "You're too fast!" Inuyasha laughed.

"You just figure that out, wench?" He leant in close to her face say the rest against her lips, "You're dumber than I thought." Kagome laughed, and was too eager to kiss him again to come up with a retort. They smashed their lips together much harder this time, and Inuyasha crushed Kagome's body against his. The kiss was deepened when Inuyasha parted Kagome's lips and delved into her mouth with his tongue, demanding her submission. Kagome melted beneath him and her breath began to come quickly, as her heart galloped at top speed. Her hands clutched him tightly and her body pressed against his. Her head swam with so much pent up desire for Inuyasha. She couldn't believe she had spent three torturous years away from him and now, finally, here she was with him. Kagome submitted to Inuyasha's passionate kisses and wrapped her legs around his waist, lovingly. Inuyasha's hand went to her thigh and slid up under her skirt and pressed her hips against his as a growl rumbled in his throat. Inuyasha's head was spinning. If someone had asked him this morning what he would be up to tonight, he never in a million years would have answered this. His heart was so full of love and joy, it almost brought tears to his eyes. Kagome was even better than he remembered. She smelled better, she felt better, and gods, she was turning him on. He couldn't get enough of her.

Presently, Kagome was fiercely clutching him and she pushed her head upwards, gaining domination for a moment. Inuyasha quickly responded, forcing her head back down easily as he regained control. His hand under her skirt squeezed her bottom and Kagome yelped against his mouth and then moaned as he pressed firmer still against her. They were both feeling hot and heavy now; their hands were vigorously feeling each other's bodies and their mouths were working at double force and speeds. They had a natural rhythm with each other, and being intimate was as normal as breathing was to them. Inuyasha wanted more, he wanted to kiss and feel all of her body. He had waited 3 years for this moment, and hell if it wasn't worth it. He began kissing her down her neck, almost dizzy from the wonderful scent of her hair and body. Kagome made soft moans and whimpers as he worked on her, and shortly, Inuyasha was clawing at her shirt. When that was gone, they sat up and Kagome removed her own bra as Inuyasha quickly took off his haori and undershirt. Before coming together, Inuyasha took a long look at Kagome's perfect chest. He had seen it by accident before, but that was over 3 years ago and from a distance. Now, she wasn't even a foot away from him and her breasts were more glorious than could be imagined.

"What's the matter?" Kagome said, looking shy.

"You're…" Inuyasha swallowed, "You're the most beautiful thing…I've ever seen." He could barely catch his breath. Kagome touched his face, and kissed him tenderly. Inuyasha returned the soft kiss and wrapped both arms around her back, loving the feel of her bare skin against his chest and those soft breasts of hers squishing against his body. As can be expected, their kiss intensified and Inuyasha wanted his hands on her chest. He was tentative, but after hearing Kagome's soft moan of pleasure, he really started massaging. He kissed down her neck and collarbone and finally came to her breasts and kissed them all over, taking his time on each one. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair and gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned between gasps, "Inuyasha….how do we…I'm ready…"

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha murmured against her breast.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome panted, "Please!" Inuyasha paused and brought his face up to hers. He noticed the deep flush across her cheeks and smelled her scent which had taken on a new degree of sweetness.

"You want to mate?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and began kissing his neck as he had done hers. "Don't have to ask me twice," Inuyasha said as he held her and gently rocked her back so she was lying beneath him again and he slipped off the remainder of their clothes while she continued kissing his neck. He positioned himself between her thighs and said, "You ready, Kagome?"

"I don't know what to do," Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry, I will show you," Inuyasha murmured, "All you have to do is know that I love you, and I'll always protect you, until I die."

"I love you, too," Kagome said as they kissed and came together in the most passionate way known to every species on earth.

A/N: Hey readers! Yeah, I know it got kind lemony there toward the end, I couldn't help it! Let me know if you want me to write what happens next that night (ie: a sex scene) or if you would prefer I just skipped on to the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2

MAKE SURE TO READ MY NOTE!

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far. I have decided to continue with a lemon scene, so if you are under the age of….well, some one who is comfortable or mature enough to handle sex, then just skip to the next chapter. The sex scene will not make you miss anything in the plot, I promise. However, if you are okay with reading lemons, read on to see my interpretation of Inuyasha and Kagome making love! Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's breath was coming quickly. Her mind could barely grasp what was happening. Just this morning she was back in her time, wishing she could see Inuyasha again. And now, here she was, about to become his mate. The odds made the moment seem all the more precious. Suddenly, she thought of something she hadn't thought of before.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I want to tell you something." Inuyasha froze above her.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to think that I'm...well," she cleared her throat, "A loose woman."

"Kago-" he growled, but was cut off by Kagome's fingertips.

"I mean," Kagome continued, dropping her hand, "Ideally, I always planned to move slowly when it came to this kind of thing. It's just, I missed you so much and…"

"And…now you have changed your mind?" Inuyasha's voice fell.

"No! No, no, no! Inuyasha!" Kagome took his face between her hands, "Inuyasha, no! I haven't changed my mind at all!"

"Well, I don't think you're…loose or whatever you called it!" Inuyasha growled, "Wench if you ever think something like that again…" he tried to think of something to threaten, but came up short. "Just…never think that, okay?"

"Okay," Kagome blushed. Inuyasha smiled ruefully. He cradled her head in his arms and leant in close to her face.

"Now, where were we, my little wench?" Inuyasha breathed.

"Here," Kagome said, kissing his mouth with passion. Inuyasha responded ardently, working his tongue past her lips and holding her tight. He inhaled deeply and caught the scent of her arousal in the air. Feeling her completely naked form against his was almost a surreal experience, and he thanked the gods for giving it to him. She was so warm, so soft, and so fragrant. Her mouth tasted so sweet, and her body felt so amazing to his touch, he just marveled over how perfect she was. He had never remembered her to be this perfect. She was so much more perfect than he remembered. He ran his hands up and down her sides and over her breasts and down her thighs and over her hips, just enjoying the way she felt under his fingers.

Kagome was just melting against Inuyasha. She had never felt such sensations as she was experiencing, and she never dreamed she would feel them with Inuyasha. But here she was, feeling his naked body against hers. She became aware of his hard, throbbing sex pressing against her thigh. She wanted to take a peek as she had never seen a penis before, but she knew that she would have several opportunities in the future. The size of it frightened her a little, but also made her insides feel warm and excited. She felt an ache in her lower abdomen and a slight tingling between her legs, especially when Inuyasha ran his fingertips across her breast. She felt her breath coming very quickly and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her when he pressed against her especially hard, and his manhood grinded against her own sex, which was slick with anticipation. When Inuyasha felt that, a groan escaped him as well and he pressed against her firmly again and finally moved so he was right at her entrance.

"Kagome," Inuyasha panted, "I love you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was practically writhing against him, "I love you…want you…so…bad!" she said between gasps. Inuyasha groaned as he began to sink himself inside her. Kagome's breath caught, and her eyes snapped wide open, as she was completely unprepared with the amount of pain she was feeling. Next, she cringed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as Inuyasha sank deeper and deeper inside her. When he was about halfway, he stopped because of Kagome's wail of pain. She finally let her breath go and it came rapidly, as if she had been running a long time.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with worry.

"Don't stop!" Kagome gasped, "P-Please!"

"But, I'm hurting you…"Inuyasha hesitated.

"N-No! You're not!" Kagome squeaked. When she saw Inuyasha's concerned face not buying it, she forced herself to relax, and even began to sort of rock her pelvis, ignoring the pain. With her movement, Inuyasha almost started drooling with pleasure. He didn't need any more encouragement. He started with quick, little movements. Kagome actually couldn't believe how good it was starting to feel. There was still a tight, painful stretching feeling, but now she was starting to really want Inuyasha deep inside her. He took her moans of enthusiasm as a boost of confidence and really finished the job, impaling her all the way to his hilt. Kagome's mouth dropped open and a sound of pain mixed with pleasure exploded from her as she felt something rip and the pressure was released. Now that he knew he had taken her maidenhead, Inuyasha began to truly give it to her, moving fast and hard and deep. He pushed himself to his limit every time and felt himself touching her womb. Kagome was moaning louder now and responding beautifully.

Kagome's mind was going in several directions at once and she felt as though she was inside a tornado of pleasure. Her heart was surging with so much love and happiness that it brought tears to her eyes, and what Inuyasha was doing to her felt so good, emotionally and physically, she couldn't even begin to grasp it. She had never even kissed anyone else before, and all these feelings were brand new to her. She looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and saw the same feelings of love and happiness reflected back at her. She noticed he had some tears in his eyes, too. She smiled at him and he grinned back, moaning his love for her. She answered him in little moans and gasps, and Inuyasha took things to the next level.

Pushing his legs under her thighs, he spread her legs as wide as they would go and pounded her deeper than ever. Kagome arched her back, moaning. She clutched his shoulders with all of her strength and moved in rhythm with his thrusts. They were both groaning and panting, but Kagome was really starting to lose control. She had never felt an orgasm before, so she didn't know where she was headed, but she was going there fast. Inuyasha sensed her climax approaching and increased the power in his movements, working extra hard. Suddenly Kagome's breaths came quicker and quicker, and each time a moan escaped, it was louder than the one before. She wrapped her legs around Inuyasha and smashed her body against his, grinding fiercely. Inuyasha slammed into her over and over again and finally, one powerful thrust brought her there and he heard her practically scream his name. He felt her freeze and then writhe beneath him, and he felt the walls of her sex tighten and contract against him, and he almost spilled his load, it felt so good. Kagome's moans were loud and long, and she went on like this for several moments. Presently, she relaxed, and her body went limp. She was still moaning, but the moans were weaker now.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms under her back and pulled them up to a sitting position. Kagome moaned a little louder from the new movement, but sagged against him, her vagina still throbbing around him. Inuyasha smiled from ear to ear.

"Did you like that, Kagome?" he whispered into her ear.

"Uh-huh," she peeped wearily. Inuyasha laughed with so much jubilation. He had made his mate feel the ultimate pleasure, and during her first time, too! She was so adorable how she just laid completely vulnerable in his arms, totally spent for the moment. He didn't remove his member, he left it deep inside her, and he felt her juices from her orgasm running down him. He knew he still had a while left, but it was time to truly make her his mate.

"Kagome," he nuzzled her ear.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" she breathed.

"Are you ready," he said, "To become my mate?"

"I thought," she paused to take a deep breath, "I thought that I just did."

"Well," Inuyasha chuckled, "In order for you to be MY mate, I'm the one who has to…you know."

"Oh," Kagome said. She noticed now that Inuyasha was still hard inside her. "Okay Inuyasha, just tell me what to do," she said. Inuyasha mopped her neck with wet kisses and placed his hands on each side of her bottom, moving her up and down his shaft. He groaned deeply and it turned into a feral growl in his chest. Kagome felt even more sensitive than before, and each tiny movement was making her want more. She moaned weakly against his shoulder. They moved together like that for a while, just slow, sensual movements. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up so he could suckle her nipples and Kagome cried out in sheer pleasure. Inuyasha knew it was time.

"Okay Kagome," he panted, "To become my mate, just for the first time, we have to do it like dogs."

"You mean…on all fours?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha nibbled her earlobe before responding, "Yeah."

"Okay," Kagome said. She began to rise, taking her warm wetness off of Inuyasha's penis. He growled and seized her, shoving her back down and burying himself inside her again. Kagome gasped when he hit her womb and she melted.

"Inuyasha, I have to get off you for a moment so I can kneel," Kagome explained when she caught her breath. Inuyasha growled and nuzzled her neck. He reached behind him and grabbed his robe and spread it out on the wide branch they were using for this mating ritual. He then lay Kagome back on it and flipped her so she was on her hands and knees. He knelt behind her, still buried deep inside her pussy. He took his hands and ran them softly over her bottom, her hips, her belly, and her breasts. Inuyasha lingered on her breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples, which caused her to whimper and move her back haunches. He smiled, pleased with this behavior. He let his hands wander back to her belly, and he felt her lower abdomen, and pressed to feel her womb and his shaft inside her. This angle was perfect for the deep penetration needed to mark her as his. He left one hand resting against her belly and let the other roam down to her vagina, split open and tight against him. He felt around it, listening to Kagome's moans and feeling her response. He drifted down her inner thighs, stroking ever so softly. He wanted her to be ready for this, it was going to get rough. With every stroke on her inner thighs, he felt the muscles of her little pussy jump. When he made his way back to her breasts and played with them for so long he had her mind in a completely animalistic state, he knew she was ready. Her juices were running down her thighs already, and Inuyasha's menstruations on her body had her completely open and submitted to him.

And so he began.

First he just did hard, slow thrusts. He pushed all the way in, and pulled all the way out. The he pushed all the way in again, and repeated the process, moving slow and steady. Kagome was so heated up, he could smell the hormonal instincts erupting from her sex. Every move he made caused her to groan long and deep groans. Her hands went into fists, clutching his robe. He kept his hands moving slowly over her, feeling all over her body and focusing on her belly, breasts, and inner thighs. After only a short time of this, Inuyasha felt Kagome orgasm again, this time a more deep experience for her as he was working so slowly on her. Her arms trembled and she collapsed forward, supporting her weight on her elbows now instead. The new angle, with her backside high in the air and her chest flat against the branch, meant Inuyasha could move even deeper inside her. She gasped and moaned as it felt like he was tapping her so deep, it was touching her stomach. Her legs were trembling from her orgasms, but she held her position firmly, aware of her obligation to submit to Inuyasha as a mate.

Inuyasha wasted no time in speeding up, and his thrusts were so hard, Kagome's knees lifted off the branch every time he plunged into her womb. He kept both hands on her hips now, needing to steady himself as he bucked his hips. Kagome moaned loudly, climaxing again, and Inuyasha pounded on through it, using her pussy's convulsions to feel a more intensified pleasure. He felt himself losing control as the growls rumbled in his chest and he grunted with every thrust. Kagome's breathing was haggard, mixed with moans and groans and her body sweated and writhed against his. He could no longer tell if she was cumming again, as his body was switching over to his demon. He knew this was necessary to claim a mate. The seed he spilled inside a female had to come from the loins of his demon, in order to make her his mate. Just the first time. He mounted her now, knowing the time was near. At maximum speed and depth, he thrust her hard, mating with her as a demon. His growls were feral and loud, and Kagome was so out of her mind with pleasure, she could have been a demon herself. He pounded her ruthlessly, and he smelled the blood as he ripped her hymen's remainders, but the smell off her wet sex told him she was loving it. She moaned and he howled and growled as their pleasure took flight. Finally, Inuyasha's thrusts had a renewed urgency and Kagome felt he was splitting her in half when he suddenly pounded harder against her womb than ever before and she felt him explode inside her. The hot goodness and power of the feeling made her scream loud enough to be heard for miles, and she had an orgasm so mind blowing, she blacked out. Inuyasha growled and drooled as he pumped his seed into her. He was shuddering, and stayed frozen inside her, as his body trembled and spurted out the remaining cum in his loins.

A delicious warmth spread over Inuyasha and he tingled from head to toe. Kagome awakened groggily and felt the same sensations as Inuyasha, and they made her shudder and whimper. Inuyasha faded back to his hanyou form, still connected to his now official mate, Kagome. He looked down at her body, and felt she was trembling too. They collapsed on the robe together, wasted and spent. Neither one of them felt they could move. They just breathed heavily and trembled as their now aching genitals tingled and slowly relaxed. Inuyasha held Kagome weakly and breathed, "I love you, Kagome"

"I love you too," she whispered in bliss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: okay, so I know that got really graphic, I hope I didn't scare anyone away or disgust some one. If any young teen out there read this and is feeling confused, just know that Inuyasha and Kagome love each other very much, and they were merely expressing that love with passion; it is neither disgusting nor vulgar. Love is a beautiful thing between adults.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright so on with the tale!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome awoke the next morning in Inuyasha's arms. He was already awake, beaming down at her.

"Good morning," Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek. Kagome smiled and took a deep, blissful breath.

"Good morning," Kagome said, stretching. She felt stiff, and when she tried to move her lower body, she felt pain. "Ouch!" Kagome said, wincing.

"What is it?" Inuyasha was alarmed. Kagome grimaced and put her hand between her thighs. "Ohhhh," Inuyasha understood, "Here, let me take you to a hot spring." He gathered her in his arms and leapt from the tree, running toward a hot spring. When he reached the spring, he put Kagome on the ground and let go and she staggered and fell right back into Inuyasha's arms.

"I…" Kagome gasped, "Can't walk!" And much to his surprise, she burst into laughter. He stared at her, shocked.

"Inuyasha!" She looked him, "You! You made me unable to walk!" She kept laughing, "I only thought this stuff happened in movies!" Inuyasha held her, still puzzled.

"Movies?" he echoed. Kagome waved her hand and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she calmed down, "I just meant…" she eyed him, "You are some stud, Inuyasha."

"I was too rough," he said, bowing his head.

"I loved every second of it," Kagome touched his face and kissed him. He half smiled at her and said, "Okay, out of those clothes!" He helped her remove his robe, which she had slept in and he carried her into the hot water. Kagome sighed with relief as the warm water helped soothe her sore body. Inuyasha held her close, remaining silent. After some time, Kagome said, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"So, can I ask…what made you so…different than 3 years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kagome sighed and took a lock of Inuyasha's silver hair and began twirling it absent-mindedly, saying "I mean, 3 years ago, you and I were too afraid to say how we felt. And…you were less open to expressing how you really felt, especially in an affectionate way." When Inuyasha said nothing, Kagome continued, "And now, I'm just so surprised at how you have been since I got back, and I'm wondering…what made you change?"

Inuyasha pondered this a moment and said, "Well, when Kikyo died, I always thought of all the things I would tell her if I got the chance. I regretted never telling her how I felt or being affectionate to her and letting her go forever," he paused, "So, when you left, it was almost the same thing. And I vowed that I would never let you get away again if I got the chance to see you. I told myself that I would treat you the way you should always be treated, and I wanted you to know that I loved you…" he trailed off.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I know what you mean." And she hugged him. "I'm glad we are mated now," Kagome said.

"Me too," Inuyasha said with a dopey grin across his face as he remembered the events of the previous night. Kagome looked at him and giggled. He came out of his daze and helped Kagome out of the water and as they dried off he said, "So, are you ready to get married?"

"What?" Kagome said.

"Married. I am half human and all. Last night was what youkai do," he said, "And I figured, since you were a human, you would want…" Before he could finish, Kagome squealed and clapped her hands.

"A Wedding!" She exclaimed, with twinkling tears in her eyes. Inuyasha was beginning to regret he'd said anything.

"Uhhh….yeah…that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo whined, "Inuyasha's been hogging her all mooooorrrrrrniiiiiiing!"

"And all night," Miroku giggled.

"Quiet, you!" Sango snapped at him, grinning, "Shippo, maybe Kagome was very tired and slept in?" Shippo whined some more and went to bug Keade about it.

"They were up late," Miroku said to Sango with a knowing smile.

"How do you know?"

"I heard them!"

"What were you doing awake?"

"Playing with you, remember?" Miroku grabbed her butt and Sango just laughed. Presently, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived on the scene and Sango said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sango!" Kagome beamed and ran over to her old friend, "Guess what?"

"What?" Sango said. She looked at Inuyasha who had his arms in his sleeves, but instead of his usual frown, he had a sweet smile.

"Inuyasha and I are getting married!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter: Sesshomaru makes his entrance! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Spent all weekend in the hospital, my sister was having a baby! Now I am so exhausted that I can't sleep! So I figured I would write some more!

Sango stood and ran to Kagome, smiling.

"How wonderful!" she said.

"Congratulations!" Miroku said, "To both of you!" Everyone was grinning. Shippo arrived, pulling Rin behind him. Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air.

"Kagome?" Shippo sniffed the air around her, and then walked over to Inuyasha and sniffed him, and then walked back over to Kagome, saying, "Hey, you two are mated!" He had a proud grin on his face; he was the first to know! Kagome and Inuyasha both flushed and Inuyasha coughed, uncomfortably. Miroku smiled even wider and walked to Inuyasha, patting him on the back and saying, "Inuyasha, CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Keh!" said the red-faced hanyou.

"They are planning a wedding, Shippo," Sango said smoothly. Rin squealed and jumped for joy.

"Who would want to marry Inuyasha?" Shippo said. Inuyasha promptly hit him. Rin was still in raptures over the idea and she said, "I hope I can get married someday too!" As if on cue, Sesshomaru appeared like a gust of wind. He stood silent, examining the crowd.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted with joy and she sprinted to his side, clutching his robe, affectionately. He ignored her and stared at Inuyasha. His eyes flickered to Kagome for a moment, and then returned to Inuyasha.

"So, you have selected a mate." Sesshomaru's elegant voice seemed to quiet everyone. Everyone except Inuyasha, that is.

"Yeah, what of it?" came the rude reply.

Sesshomaru looked bored. Rin tugged on his robe and he finally looked down at her.

"They are getting married," Rin said with a smile.

"It is not something I am concerned with," Sesshomaru said with finality.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin implored. Sesshomaru changed the subject by kneeling to look at Rin closely. The others watched on, knowing now what he had come for.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my Lord!" Rin said, cheerfully. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a little box, tied with a silk ribbon, and handed it to Rin.

"For me?" Rin said, looking at the box in wonder.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed. She carefully untied the ribbon and placed it inside her obi. She opened the box and pulled out two beautiful, crystal-laden combs. Rin gasped and smiled with wide eyes. Kagome and Sango both awed at the sight from where they stood. Even Shippo gasped at the beauty of the combs. Rin's eyes filled with grateful tears and she leapt into Sesshomaru's arms crying, "Oh thank you thank you thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but laid a hand over her head as she hugged his neck. A moment later he disentangled himself from Rin's little arms and stood, saying, "Take care, Rin," before flying away.

Rin ran after him a bit and stood waving until he was out of sight.

"Rin, show us your combs!" Kagome called. Rin obeyed with a giggle and produced the combs from the little box.

"What pretty combs!" Everyone heard and turned to see Keade approaching. She was carrying Miroku and Sango's baby and their twins were skipping close behind. Sango met her and took the baby off her hands and the twins ran to Miroku. Keade examined the combs and smiled as Rin asked her to help her put them in her hair.

"Does Sesshomaru visit often?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Keade said while fixing Rin's hair, "He always brings her something. Usually 'tis something like a new kimono." Kagome noticed for the first just how well dressed Rin was. She wore an obviously brand new kimono and fresh socks and shoes.

"Lord Sesshomaru cares for me!" Rin said, "He will come back, I know he will." Keade finished her hair and Rin stood smiling and twirling and asking how the combs looked. They sparkled in the sun and the multi-colored jewels made her eyes stand out and her kimono shine.

"You are beautiful," Sango said, and Kagome agreed.

"You will need to be careful of lechers," said Miroku. Sango turned and caught his eye and he winked at her. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, and she noticed a look of puzzlement across his face. She walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head and said, "I will never understand…my brother." Kagome took his hand and said, "I think he is trying to understand himself." Looking into Kagome's eyes, he forgot everything else and just felt so grateful to have her back again. Kagome sensed the feeling and squeezed his hand. They were interrupted by Keade who said, "So Sango tells me ye plan to wed?"

Kagome turned and said, "Oh yes!" And Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, I suppose I will be the one who works the ceremony…I being the only trained Miko in this village," Keade said with a smile.

"How does the ceremony work?" Kagome asked.

"Come, ye will find out," Keade said as she turned and led the way for everyone to the Shrine.

A/N: thanks for reading so far! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, I have been busy with work and researching how a traditional Japanese ceremony takes place. I hope I get it down correctly!

When Inuyasha and Kagome reached the shrine, Keade took Kagome's arm and led her into a back room with Sango.

"Miroku, take Inuyasha into that other room and help him prepare, please," Keade instructed over her shoulder. When she had Kagome in the room, she walked to a closet and pulled out a heavy white kimono that looked too long for anyone to wear. Sango began helping Kagome out of her clothes and into the white under robes of the wedding kimono.

"I wore this same kimono when Miroku and I wed," Sango said, looking at it.

"Is the ceremony long and difficult?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"No, it was fast and simple," She smiled as memories went through her mind, "And it was joyous, too." Kagome smiled at her and felt so happy to be back with Sango, whom she had desperately missed during those 3 years. She didn't realize what good friends they were until she had to go without her. And here she was, helping her get ready for her wedding day. Kagome was very pleased.

Keade looked through the shelves of the little closet area and withdrew a big, white headdress that resembled some kind of boat.

"What is that for?" Kagome said.

"Oh, that goes on your head," Sango said. Kagome stared at it.

"All the rich village women wear this kimono and headdress for their ceremonies," Keade explained, "I usually let the women rent them, but for you and Sango, I charge no fee, of course."

"Thank you, Keade," Kagome said warmly. Sango had finished tying off the second to last under robe and now reached to grab some combs and brushes and hair ornaments. Keade and Sango worked together, combing out Kagome's long black hair and piling it atop her head in an elaborate style adorned with golden ornaments and combs. The hair style was very tight and painful at first, but Kagome got used to the pain. Next, Keade worked the headdress on Kagome's head, making sure to get her beautiful hair through the middle. When her hair was done, Kagome looked in the mirror and smiled at how beautiful her head looked. The headdress really looked like a giant ship on the ocean with a pile of gold wrapped in black locks on its deck. Her head felt heavy, but looked very beautiful. Next, Keade produced a little box of white powder and a little puff. She covered Kagome's face and neck with the thick powder, giving her a pale, smooth appearance. Then she took a red cream lipstick and painted Kagome's lips.

"You're a pretty girl, Kagome," Sango said, looking at her.

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome beamed, "You're prettier, though!"

"No, I'm not!" Sango said with a blush.

"Ye are both beautiful young women," Keade said. They both smiled their thanks. Sango helped Kagome into the last under robe as Keade laid out the contents of the obi.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to figure out the outfit for Inuyasha.

"Didn't you wear this when you and Sango got married?" Inuyasha huffed under a pair of pants he thought were a shirt.

"Yes, but Keade helped…" Miroku said while fumbling with some strange piece of fabric.

"Want me to go get Keade?" Inuyasha said, giving up.

"I can go get her, wouldn't want you to surprise a half dressed Kagome," Miroku said, smirking. Before he could leave, Keade walked through the door.

"Oh Inuyasha, ye aren't ready yet?" Keade looked disappointed.

"Keh! This monk doesn't know a thing about clothes!" Inuyasha said. Miroku shrugged. Keade sighed and helped Inuyasha into his garment in under two minutes. When they were through, she looked at him and nodded her approval. Miroku slapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder saying, "You look good, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah…right," Inuyasha mumbled, walking into the main room of the shrine. He looked at the doorway of the other room, and saw a flash of white. His heart skipped a beat, as he knew it had to be Kagome. Keade took her place behind the table in the shrine and poured sake into a dish. Shippo and Rin were seated together and whispering and giggling. Keade finished her preparation.

"Kagome," She called, "Ye be ready now!"

Inuyasha held his breath as he heard Sango and Kagome's giggles from behind the wall. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing. Sango and Kagome finally emerged and everyone gasped at the beauty of Inuyasha's beloved bride. Inuyasha felt suddenly like he was King of the world. Even Miroku was in awe. Kagome was wrapped in a thick, long, white kimono with elaborate embroidery and Sango was holding it up so Kagome could walk because it was so long. The sight of it took Miroku back to his wedding day and he met Sango's knowing eyes and winked at her. Inuyasha stood trembling at the beautiful creature approaching him, and after gulping a few times, managed a weak smile. Kagome beamed back at him under her cloud of white and this caused Inuyasha's smile to grow. When Kagome was standing next to him, they faced Keade.

"The procedure is simple," Keade said, "Ye need but drink from this cup together and I say but a few words." Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. After they drank from the cup and said a few things, the wedding was over, and they were joined in marriage.

"That was easy," Kagome said, "All this dress up for that tiny ceremony."

"It was worth it," Inuyasha said softly, eyeing her. Kagome stood on tip toe and kissed him. Everyone clapped.

Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome lay quietly in the branches of the sacred tree, exhausted from love-making.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of a house do you want?"

Kagome thought for a while and said, "Oh, just something modest, like Miroku and Sango have."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you'd want a mansion!"

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Kagome said, laughing.

"Miroku said something about starting on one tomorrow," Inuyasha said, "And, I think he is right because…" He placed a hand over Kagome's belly, "You may soon become pregnant, and I want you to have a regular home." Kagome snuggled close to Inuyasha, her eyes welling up from the touching words Inuyasha had said.

"That sounds wonderful, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stroked her hair with gentle hands and indulged in the fragrance of her, reveling in the way her scent was now tinged with a speck of his own, ever since he had mated with her. Somehow, having his scent there made her own smell more pronounced, and even sweeter than before. He thanked every star in the sky that Kagome had returned to him. No one in the world knew how much it broke his heart to think he would never see her again. He was so thankful to have her here in his arms, for the rest of his life. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kagome softly replied. They lay quietly for a while, just enjoying being together. After some time, Kagome said, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"What did you do…while I was gone?" Kagome asked.

"For three years?" Inuyasha thought a while, "I helped Miroku with his work, mostly…and basically moped around, I guess." A moment of silence passed and Inuyasha said, "What were you up to?"

"Well, I of course went to school and everything…" Kagome raised up on one elbow and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "…but…every three days, I went into the well." Inuyasha froze, shocked.

"And I spoke to you," Kagome continued, "I told you about how I was doing and about my feelings for you and how much I missed you, and I wished so hard that I could see you again. I wanted you to know I love you."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha could barely speak, "I did…the exact same thing."

"What?" Kagome could barely believe her ears.

"I jumped into the well every three days and begged you to return! I missed you so!" Inuyasha held her head and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I love you so much, Kagome! I'm so glad you've returned!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes watered.

"I thought I was some one who…" Inuyasha swallowed, "Would never be loved…I thought I was a freak…an outsider…but you, you accepted me," Inuyasha kissed her and said, "And I will never forget it."

"Inuyasha, I love you, too! With all of my heart!" Kagome cried before kissing him with passion. Their kiss deepened and turned into something more, which kept them happy and busy until morning.

A/N: I'm really debating on writing more here….


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for reading! Please review!

The next morning, Inuyasha left his new bride to work on a house for her. Miroku took a break from exercising demons to help him and Shippo tagged along to give whatever help he could provide. Kagome went to help Sango with her house and children, and traded her modern clothes for traditional ones.

Inuyasha and Kagome's house was built on the edge of the village, near the bone eater's well and sacred tree. It was a modest size, but was well put together due to Inuyasha and Miroku's hard work. Kagome was just raving about what a good job the men did, which made them both feel quite proud. Sango came over to help decorate and also thought the house was just perfect for Inuyasha and Kagome, and whoever else might come along. Keade gifted them with a new cooking pot and a big, fluffy futon to sleep on.

That night, Kagome settled down into the futon and called to her hanyou husband to join her. He was currently stirring up the fire and when he was finished, he removed his robes (this had become a habit to him now) and settled into bed with his precious Kagome.

"Thank you for the house, Inuyasha," Kagome cooed while stroking Inuyasha's hair away from his forehead. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead and he held her tightly, his lips pressing into her neck.

"Anything for you, Kagome," Inuyasha said, pulling her down to look into her eyes, "You have made me happier than…than I've ever been before. I didn't know I could feel like this."

Kagome kissed his mouth. Inuyasha inhaled blissfully, feeling like he had died and gone to heaven. He loved everything about his wife and mate. Her lips were especially amazing. He kissed her back, forcing his dominance when he pushed his tongue through her lips and into her mouth. She submitted happily, fully enjoying Inuyasha's enthusiasm. Inuyasha's hands began moving over her and soon she felt him part her robe to grope her breast. After a moment or two, he rolled her to her back and hovered atop her, one hand on her thigh, pulling it over his hip.

"You want to…?" Kagome smiled wickedly.

"You ain't my mate for nothin' wench" Inuyasha said in his soft, yet rugged voice he reserved for these moments with Kagome. They both smiled at each other, then by Inuyasha's surprised, Kagome rolled Inuyasha onto _his_ back. She straddled him and when he tried to sit up, she pushed him back down and said, "Take it easy, big guy."

Boy was he in for a treat!

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of his beautiful wife's hair. He buried his face deeper in those silky locks and held her closer. Kagome smiled in her sleep and snuggled against him. Inuyasha continued to breathe deep, taking in all the wonderful scents of his mate. He grinned when his nose picked up the smells of what had happened last night. He let his hand wander to her breast while he replayed in his mind all the wonderful things he had done with this pretty little wife of his. He moved his head down so he could nuzzle and kiss her neck. Suddenly, he picked up a new scent from Kagome. He breathed deep, feeling chills run up his spine. She smelled even better than usual. She was sweeter, more potent smelling. He recognized this at once-she was ovulating. Because of her extra fertility at this time of her month, she smelled even more appetizing than usual. It should be a crime. _Thank God she is my wife now and I don't have to endure that torture anymore!_ Inuyasha thought.

He began his work on her right away. After some coaxing, Kagome awoke from her slumber and began the day just as she had ended the previous one.

As Kagome dressed, she noticed Inuyasha watching her.

"What?" Kagome said. Inuyasha flushed.

"Nothing," he said, looking away. After a moment, his eyes returned to her body, the flush across his cheeks deepening.

"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, "What IS it? You act like we didn't just get done making love!"

Inuyasha just gulped and thought, _this is going to be a long day!_

As they went about their daily activities, Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome. He stared at her, in a daze with a hot blush across his face the entire day. Miroku chuckled and said, "Inuyasha, I understand what you are going through, I do. It's exciting in the beginning, but you have to be more discreet."

"You have no idea," Inuyasha growled, "YOU can't smell your wife the way I smell mine." Miroku rolled his eyes. But Inuyasha's intense stare toward Kagome didn't waver and Miroku began to wonder just what it was Inuyasha was talking about.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku finally blurted. Inuyasha shrugged and continued ogling Kagome's feminine figure.

"Hello?" Miroku waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha finally took his eyes off Kagome to look at Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha?" Miroku said. Inuyasha seemed reluctant to explain, but after some urging he said, "Well, you know how women have their monthly cycle?" Inuyasha waited for Miroku's nod to continue, "Well, I can smell EVERYTHING about Kagome…" Inuyasha said, hoping this was enough. Miroku looked puzzled.

"Are you attracted to the uh…bloody time?" Miroku looked apprehensive.

"No, you idiot! I am not saying that! I'm saying," he swallowed, "She is ovulating." He looked at Kagome again and felt his blood rush to his head. Miroku understood now, but still had more to ask.

"So…how come you didn't act this way back when she was here in the old days?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's face turned into a dopey grin as he drooled, "Because…I didn't know what I was missin' monk."

Miroku laughed. "Well, I bet you can't wait til tonight!" Miroku said, clapping him on the back. Inuyasha froze.

"Tonight is…the new moon," he said, watching Kagome look at him and smile and blow a kiss.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
